


Just one lil’ Happy Jab here and another one there

by uwubaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, M/M, Minor Angst, This was Supposed to be a Penny Parker Fic, Time Travel, fluff & crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubaby/pseuds/uwubaby
Summary: Peter once told Tony that if he ever met Howard Stark he would sock him in the facePeter gets that chance





	Just one lil’ Happy Jab here and another one there

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t be able to write for a week so also just a quick warning: this was supposed to be a Penny Parker fic But I decided against and went back and changed everything to “He” and “Peter” And I’m pretty sure I got it all but if not be aware this is a Peter Parker FanFic

Mr. Strange was going to kill him. 

Hopefully he could just make him explode or something not painful but yeah Peter was pretty sure he was going to kill him.

It’s not like he did anything! He was just exploring while Mr. Stark has him ~~babysitting~~ watching him. 

He didn’t say anything weird or some hand movements he just…

Glanced at it

And then he’s in another fucking year

His head feels woozy and he’s a little nauseated but he’s fine.

No he’s not fine but he’ll tell himself that.

And then there’s gentle hands helping him up and a soft voice.

“Dear. Are you alright?” The voice asks and Peter’s heart drops

Maria Stark was looking at him soft worried eyes helping him stand up and straight. And then he glances over, and there’s a little Tony Stark and he’s looking at him. With wide eyes ones that mirror his.

Now he understands why he wants to Protect him so much.

And then there’s Howard. Right there looking both annoyed and intriguing.

He only recognizes them because of the pictures Mr. Stark had shown him after he had been having a particularly bad nightmare of Tony dying in the exact way Ben did.

He had told him, that if he ever met Howard then he would sock him in the face.

He laughed, loud a little wet and genuine. 

He told him good luck with that.

“My dear what are you doing out here?” She asked Peter. 

“I’m just… lost I was running and got lost”

“Were you running from a bad guy?!” Mini Tony asked loudly. Howard hushed him And rather hardly pushes him back. Maria looks at Howard, like she’s got something to say to him but is afraid to do it.

“No! No it’s fine. And yeah I was running from a bad guy but I beat him up and got away” Peter says crouching down on the ground to look at him.

“That’s so cool!” He squeals And he chuckles.

And then There’s sparks and then there’s Mr. Strange

He doesn’t look mad or like he’s going to kill him.

But merely nods at the dumbfounded Starks and one wide eyed grinning Tony.

“Peter come on” He says gesturing to him and the portal he nods and starts walking over there .

And then he remembered what he had said to Tony those nights ago.

He stops and he turns around Ignoring Strange when he’s telling him to come back.

He walks over to Howard. He’s now looking at him.

He coils his fist and socks him square in the jaw.

“That’s for My dad!” He spits and jumps through the circle.

Strange is watching him.

“Are you okay?” He asks. Peter looks at him and nods.

“I- I didn’t make any hand motions or say anything! I literally just glanced at it and I was in Ye Olden days!”

He cuts him off.

“It’s fine, Mr. Parker the time stone is a tricky one it does what it thinks best” He Informs.

“Oh, well. Alright then. And you can call me Peter”

He surprises him with a smile.

“Very well, then I’m Stephen.”

“Okay Stephen”

“Nice right hook by the way”

“Thanks!”

“Peter’s got a Good right hook and it takes Stephen to say just call me Stephen and he call’s you Stephen but when it’s _ me  _ He keeps calling me Mr. Stark after the countless times I’ve told you to call me Tony” Tony’s voice cuts in looking unimpressed as usual. Peter giggles a little.

“To be fair, he did call you his dad when he punched your father”

“STEPHEN” Peter yells 

“YOU CALLED ME DAD?” Tony cries

“And wait you punched my dad? How! He’s dead!” Tony said.

Peter shrugs.

“Time travel dude it’s weird” Tony agrees.

“Wait if I’m dad, then what’s Stephen? He’s my fiancé and about ready to be my husband” Stephen Peeks over his shoulder to watch his thoughtful face.

“DOCTOR DAD!” He snaps his fingers and yells with a smile.

“I’m gotta go tell Ned” Peter says and runs out of there.

“You’re adopting him”

“I’m adopting him” Tony agrees 

“We’re adopting him”

The cloak nods behind them


End file.
